


Crashing a Birthday Bash

by CallaLilyPetals



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kid!Patton, Other, Roman and Remus are twins, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus, big brother! Deceit, pattons birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallaLilyPetals/pseuds/CallaLilyPetals
Summary: No one shows up to Patton's seven year old birthday party and Dee has to pick up the pieces.





	Crashing a Birthday Bash

It was nearly his seventh birthday. 

His unseenly tooth-gap covered in that delightful sugary frosting of his birthday cake. His glasses too big for his face that reflected the candles’ light. His curly hair that would be covered in glitter and party confetti by the end of the day. His brother who would be asleep on the couch by the end of the night, a scar drawn on the side of his face in his sleep by permanent marker. 

Patton was starry-eyed when it came to his birthday. He wanted it just the way he wanted it, and that was that. The most bashable pinatas, the most appealing food, the best presents, and the most important thing: his friends. His excitement a flood of light inside him, his birthday would always be such a treat for him. 

Every invitation had to be handwritten by him, and each and every one had to personally given by him. He was overjoyed at the idea of them all bouncing in a castle, their hair flying, their hearts soaring, their legs tired and weighing them down to the ground. Blowing out the candles and wishing for another year of fun with goodie bags to really secure how amazing it’ll all be. It was going to be the best party ever. He was sure of it. After all, why wouldn’t it be?

So Patton was sitting on the steps to his house. Party hat clad and waiting, his eyes darting to look up and down the street, his legs bouncing on the balls of his feet. His heart stuttering and unable to keep the smile off his face and for his eyes to shine in excitement. Radiating in that glorious exuberance of the young and unbroken. Any second now. Any second now. Any second now. 

It wasn’t seconds. 

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into an hour. His smile slipping over time, the longer he waited, his head perched on his palms as he tried to swallow down as any tears as he could, only to let a couple stream down his cheeks. Where were they? Did they get lost? What if they got lost? Was it his fault?

Dee cleared his throat beside Patton, his legs shifting and his arm thrown over Patton’s shoulder. A tight squeeze. “Did they...get lost? I think they got lost.” Patton said, his body rigid and his eyes letting loose more tears, his voice breaking. His face began heating up, his nose tingling, and his lips trembling.

Dee was still looking out to the road, his face blank and melancholic and wistful and dreadfully helpless. He tried to conjure up a smile, just a tilt of the lips was all he needed. “Yeah, buddy. They’re um, gonna be a while, I think.” He said, his voice cracking on the last word. 

  
  


Patton answered in silence, wiping off snot off on his shirt. A fresh determination in his eyes, he looked out into the street.

“Hey, birthday boy, how about we go inside, maybe decorate some cupcakes while we wait?” Dee offered with a watery smile. 

Patton just quietly nodded, opening the door and slipping inside. He went to the set-up he had dismissed help from Dee for, an array of colors and flavors of cupcakes. He had wanted to make sure everyone could have their favorite color as their own. He picked up a blue one, and began to take a frosting pack, using both of his hands to squeeze out the frosting. It was getting everywhere. Helpless, Dee decided to call up some reinforcements. 

It was no more than twenty minutes when the bell rang. Patton perked up, and ran to the door, Dee behind him, smiling. Four boys the same age of Dee. Patton recognized them the second he saw them, and all the sadness seeming to melt away. He was grinning. 

Roman Royal picked up Patton, swinging him through the air, Roman raucously laughing and Patton giggling to no end. As he set him back down, he tickled his ears and neck, trying to get in words, “I heard it’s your birthday, and that you’re turning seven. Is that right?” 

Patton swatted at Roman’s hand and huffed out a breath of success. Standing with his feet wide, his chest puffed out, his head towards the sky, “Yes, I’m turning seven.” Holding out his fingers to show him. 

He gasped, “You’re so old! One of these days you’ll be older than I am!” 

Nodding stoically, “Yes, I will. You better watch out!”

“Oh no!” Roman exclaimed, running into the house before staggering to a stop immediately. “Woah, Dee. This is incredible.” His eyes wide.

A banner pulled from one side of the living room to the other in rainbow letters. Party hats on tables and multiple pinatas hanging from the ceiling with accompanying bats tied to the strings holding them up. Glitter tossed onto the floor and a fog machine ready, confetti bags prepared to rain like money. They all took a look around to the cupcake station, to the plastered itinerary on the wall. 

Trying to escape from the smile twitching onto his face, Virgil stepped up beside Patton, ruffling his hair. “This doesn’t look like Dee’s handiwork, Roman. It seems like it might be this little dork’s. Am I right?” 

Blushing, and peeking out from his hands, “It was nothing.” He had spent the past three weeks making sure to get all the supplies and the whole of yesterday and today to decorate. 

“Well nothin’ sure looks like a whole lot of something, little brat.” Remus grinned almost wickedly and stepped in, looking around too. He set two gift bags on the table, one red, one green. As soon as he spotted the cupcakes himself, he went rushing over, eager to get his hands on the sprinkles. 

Virgil smiled down at Patton, ruffling his hair once more as Patton winced. “Happy birthday, kid.” Patton scrambled to get the party favors. He gave Virgil a hat, and then ran after Roman and Remus. He returned to the door for his final guest.

Logan stepped in, a smile in his eyes. “Happy birthday, Patton.”

Patton had always wanted to impress Logan, so he tried to show the best of his manners around him. “Can I take your coat?” He asked, the imitation of a poised look on his face. 

Logan bowed slightly when he handed the gift off. “Thank you. You’re quite the host.” Gently, Patton set it on the coat rack, giving out that one last piece of sanity before beginning his chase on Roman.

“Oh shi-” Roman said as he realized the birthday boy latched onto his leg. 

And the party began. 

Patton chasing around Roman, a wave of giggles interrupting their fun every minute to stop them in place and just laugh at themselves. Remus at the cupcake decorating station devouring every sprinkle to be found, every once in a while taking a slurp of the frosting. Logan trying to create the perfect concoction of sodas, focused on his work, as he had Virgil try out each experiment as Virgil watched Patton and Roman run around the room, the tiniest smile sneaking up onto his face. 

Dee breathed in the moment. It had been the first year Patton and Dee were without their parents and it had been just fine. They would be okay. After all, he had the others to help him along the way. 


End file.
